Web browsers or applications designed for execution on mobile devices may encounter a failure (e.g., may crash) during a multi-device transaction (e.g., after selecting an item for purchase but before completing the purchase). When this happens, the user may need to initiate the transaction from an initial starting point after re-launching the web browser or dedicated application because transaction data generated prior to the crash may not have been persisted. The inventions described below are improvements in technology that enable, among other things, a better user experience.